Sand and Water
by GSabaku
Summary: Suigetsu finds Temari in the forest while his team were asked to sneak around in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Suigetsu x Temari fanfic. My first fanfic.
1. In the forest

**I do not own Naruto or any characters. This is my first fanfic that was based from a roleplay I did.**

**Chapters 1-6 will be fixed**

Temari was training in a forest that Suigetsu was nearby. They had only met briefly once before while Team Taka was going through the village. This is my first fanfic that my friend and I came up with together.

Suigetsu looked around "So that fan of your's did all of this?"  
"Yeah." she said.  
Suigetsu: "And I thought I could do damage. You did this with a fan..."  
"Whats the big deal? I mean this is how I fight I don't show mercy to no one." She said  
Suigetsu shot his sharky grin at her "Except for those enemies who you didn't attack, though you knew we were up to no good."  
" Be quiet you, are you trying to attack the village or something now?" She asked  
Suigetsu: "It's funny how you still included me in that. Look, I'm only tagging along. It couldn't hurt to look on such a big village. And besides, wouldn't you try to stop 'us' now if you thought 'we' were doing anything?" he grinned  
" Yeah you can say I would." She said and brought out her fan. " " I cant think those feelings for him hes an enemy." she thought to herself.  
Suigetsu got his sword from out of his back strap holding it and stabbed it into the ground beside him. He rested his arm on it and looked at her fan "And there's that fan of your's again."  
" yeah and if must I will use it." She said and held it firmly in her hands.  
Suigetsu didnt move I don't know what you're waiting for when I'm standing perfectly still. Or are you just scared?" his arm was resting around the handle of his sword.  
" Me scared?~" She said and swung her fan and summoned a gust of wind at him.  
Suigetsu grinned and grabbed the handle of his sword. Since it was stuck in the ground, he didn't get blown away. He rested his arm on it again when the wind disappeared.  
she bit her finger and rubbed the blood on her fan and summoned Kamatari. " Giant windstorm!" She said and both of them summoned a gaint windstorm.  
Suigetsu grabbed his sword again. He jumped behind a tree and stabbed it in. He moved lower so that he wouldn't be hit by the wind. "Think I wasn't paying attention to where your wind hits?"  
" Nope." she said and summoned another gust of wind as Kamatari appeared about you with a blade in his mouth.  
Suigetsu growled as he pulled his sword from the tree and jumped back to try and dodge the attacks. He blocked Kamatari's blade with his own.  
She blew another gust of wind as he blocked off Kamatari's attacks. Kamatari tried to hit him again  
The wind was actually starting to feel good on him. "Though it feels nice, that fan is still a nuisance.. Move it, Kamatari." He jumped high up above him and the wind. He landed behind Temari and stood on his sword, prepared to move again.  
She saw he had appeared behind him and jumped back. Kamatari appeared next to her. "Giant wind tornado!" She said as she made a lot of miny tornados that turned into big ones and went staright toward him.  
Suigetsu knew he Didn't have enough time to dodge them, so he decided to take the hit. He smacked into a tree and slid to the ground.  
She just stood there and watched as he fell to the ground.  
Suigetsu stayed with his butt on the ground. He had enough cuts so he rested while he had the chance. "My liquifying jutsu would be of no use in a situation like this, I guess I'm done for right now.." he thought to himself.  
" Well?" She said and looked at him.  
Suigetsu shined his shark smile at her "Well what? Don't tell me you're done." even though he was starting to want it to be  
" If you are." She said and rose her fan, " Then I am." She added.  
Suigetsu got up and walked over to his sword. He raised it off the ground and put it back in its strap "Looks like I'm done then. I can't keep going in this heat."  
" You're done?" She asked.  
Suigetsu leaned on a tree "Yep, you win; I forfeit this match."  
"Why?" she asked  
Suigetsu grinned "It's obvious that I don't have it in me to keep going with you right now."  
"Oh?" she asked  
"You could say I'm not the right opponent for you that could easily win. My jutsu wouldn't work against these sort of attacks. I'm more of a weapon to weapon combat sort of guy." he looked at his cuts "And besides, I'm already going to have to 'explain' these if anyone asks." He thought he heard Karin's faint voice somewhere. "I should probably be going, enough sparring for one evening." he pushed himself off of the tree and started walking back to camp.  
She watched him leave and then placed her fan away and walked back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Suigetsu trudged back to camp, actually curious of who that woman was. With that on his mind, he walked back to the camp and saw Karin nearby. "Hopefully she won't notice me or these cuts.." he thought to himself.  
" Where have you been?" Karin asked as he walked back.

Temari walked back home and laid her fan on the table and walked into her room.  
Suigetsu tried to stay a good distance away from her so that she could see all of the evidence on his body of a fight that happened. "I got bored so I walked around, but then it was getting hot, so I went into the forest to find some shade."  
"What's with those cuts and stuff, get into a fight?" She asked.  
Suigetsu froze for a second and smirked "Haha, me get into a fight? Come on, Karin, come up with something more realistic than that."  
She crossed her arms, " You did didn't you?" She asked.  
He tried to think of another quick lie "No, I just fell, a lot."  
" well you are clumsy." She said and walked off.  
Suigetsu sighed when she left "Good, no more questions from her." he found the tree he was sitting under before he had gone into the forest. He walked over and laid under it. "Now, I can rest again."

Temari laid on her bed and yawned, " Man I'm tired. I wonder if Gaara is gonna tell Naruto or the Leaf Village that Sasuke and his clowns are hanging around here." She said  
Gaara walked by her room and stopped at the door "There's no need to really notify them, considering Sasuke's unwillingness to return to the Leaf. I think that if he hears that Naruto is here, which he won't be, he will abort the mission."  
" Oh alright." She said.  
Gaara glanced at her "Do you have a plan on how to get the information of Naruto being here to them?"  
" Hmm probably." She said and leaned up, " I may have something." She said and smiled.  
Gaara nodded "Alright, you do whatever you have in mind." he walked back off to his office  
She got up and grabbed her fan. " I guess another round with him." She said and walked out


	3. Chapter 3

Suigetsu was still underneath the same tree's shade. He had fallen asleep with his executioner's blade stabbed in the ground beside him  
She walked into the forest and looked around, "he should be somewhere around here"  
Suigetsu thought he heard someone, but still didn't wake up. He was being lazy  
She saw him sleeping from a mile away, she pulled out her fan and summoned a strong wind.  
Suigetsu's sword fell on top of him. He used his liquefying jutsu out of startle and woke up "Hn?" He pushed his sword off of him and sat up "That seems familiar.."  
" Come out and play~" She said and summoned another big gust of wind.  
He grinned and jumped up with his sword in hand. "Back already?" He threw his sword into the bark of a tree right beside her. He jumped and sat on the handle of it "What are you doing here?"  
" Just wanted to come by and play. Oh you and your friends are being a cause to us a big one so we have to get the leaf village to help us get rid of you, and no doubt they will be sending Naruto." She said  
He flashed his sharky grin at her "Oh? Getting rid of me so soon? We were just starting to have fun, though."  
" I know and what fun its been but I have to protect my village and Sasuke and those two are causing trouble." She said.  
He waved his hand up and down "Okay, okay. I'll tell them later. But don't think I'm still not going to see if I hear anything about any of the swords I'm looking for."  
" You can keep doing that as long as its not in my village." She said  
"That was the whole point of it.. I'll go at night. No one will be bothered then." he assured  
" And if I see you then there will be trouble. Especially with Gaara not sleeping at night he'll know and I will too." she said.  
"You won't have to worry about me. I'll stay out of the way."  
" ...alright." She said and walked away  
"We don't get to have any fun this time? " he called out as she was walking away  
She stopped where she was and looked back, " Oh really you want to have fun?" She called out back and turned around.  
Suigetsu twirled a kunai around his finger "Maybe just a little.." he grinned  
" Well if I may ask what kind of fun?" She said and smiled which was kinda like a smirk.  
"I know you didn't just come her to tell me to inform Sasuke about Naruto." he said  
" Well why do u think I came back then?" She asked.  
He smiled "That's what I was asking you. I know that when you were told to come here you weren't thinking, 'Alright, I'll go there and come right back'."  
" Ok maybe there was another reason but I aint gonna tell you." She said.  
He moved his attention to the kunai he was spinning around his finger "Right, right. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to know."  
" I want to know something, whats your name?" She asked.  
Suigetsu looked back at her and grinned "I knew it. Name's Suigetsu." he said  
" Knew what?" She asked, " I was just asking for your name bc uhhh...the Kazekage wanted to know who was all hanging around here." She said looked away, blushing, " Hopefully he fell for that." She thought to herself.  
Suigetsu jumped off from his sword and got his face a foot away from her's and looked straight at her "Yes, I'm sure that's right."  
" Hey w-what are you looking at me for!?" She said and blushed some more.  
Suigetsu walked around her, ignoring her question "So what's your name? Seems fair since I gave you mine."  
" Im Temari." She said and watched him walk around her.  
He stopped in front of her "So Temari, you're not afraid of anyone fin  
ding us here alone?"  
" No my village knows im strong and can take care of myself but theres a chance im afraid someone from your team will come here then ill be in trouble." She said  
"Someone's brave, knowing that Sasuke could come out at any time and put you under a genjutsu. Since he freed me from my prison and made me join his team, I don't have to worry about that myself." he was trying to get a little fun out of this  
" Yeah that's why im keeping prepared just in case you have to be a wimp and depend on sasuke for everything." She said.  
He laughed "Me depend on Sasuke? I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself." he decided to try and scare her. He looked behind her and pretended that Sasuke was behind her "Oh, hey Sasuke."  
" Really, I'm not scared and just in case he is." She said and grabbed her fan and summoned a big gust of wind that destroyed many trees behind her.  
He looked at the trial of destroyed trees "Looks like you were scared to me. Why else would you try that?"  
" I wasn't scared I only did tht just in case." She said.  
"Right.. I bet you were feeling pretty confident about yourself." he tormented her  
" A little." She said."  
"And how long did you say you'd be gone for?" he asked  
" Why?" She asked.  
He shrugged "Just making sure I'm not keeping you and so they don't send someone out here and well, you know how that story goes."  
" Well Im a big girl they know that, so its pretty much just you and me unless your team mates come look for you." She said.  
"Karin couldn't care less about me, the ice witch isn't likely to come out, and I don't know about Juugo.. So I don't think I'll be searched for." he thought  
" hmmm alright then but I'm still watching out for them." She said and sat down.  
He sat back up on the handle of his sword and looked at her "Do you have anything to do in your village? He's so boring here."  
" There is stuff to do but I'm not gonna bring you into the village." She said.  
"Why not? Maybe only two or three people know who I am."  
" I don't think my brother would like having enemies into our village." She said.  
He wasn't giving up "Though I haven't done anything.. Come on Temari, won't you let me come along? I'll get you some sake" he grinned  
" Fine." She said and stood up.  
He smiled and got off his sword. He put it back in its strap and started walking "Alright, let's go get some sake!"  
" ok." she said and started walking with him.  
He walked beside her back to Suna. He looked around to make sure no one familiar was around  
" Don't worry Gaara's doing paperwork probably and Kankuro is probably on a mission." she said. " So where to?" She asked  
He felt more comfortable then and relaxed. He pulled out a card (which was a fake ID) "Sake?"  
" Sure, oh just to let you know I haven't drank before." She said.  
Suigetsu entered the village "Don't worry, it'll be fine."  
" Guess your right." She said.  
Suigetsu put the card back into his pocket "Lead the way, Temari."


	4. Chapter 4

" Alright." She said and walked to the bar and walked in.  
Suigetsu walked in behind her and sat down. He grabbed his card in his pocket.  
She sat next to him, " Are you not old enough?" she said.  
"Since when did age matter in life? It's not like this isn't my first time." he responded  
" Well I don't need a ID." She said and the bartender gave them sake.  
"Friend with benefits?" he said as he sipped his sake  
" Huh?" She asked and sipped her.  
"On how you don't need one. You must have benefits in life." he kept sipping his  
" I guess." Shes said and sipped.  
"So what do you do here? Besides stalking people."  
" well train, and do missions I haven't have a vacation in like forever." She said.  
Suigetsu gazed at his empty sake "Except for now, that is. Consider this your short vacation. You need to relax more. Like me."  
" I try and I guess you can say that." She said and finished her drink and asked for more.  
Suigetsu smiled at his refilled sake and sipped it again "Why not hide out sometimes and take your break? Even if you get insulted by a red headed witch every time.." he was referring to himself on the last part.  
" Hide out? Red head witch?" She asked confused.  
"You know, like go off on your own and enjoy yourself some times. Where you won't be bothered. And I was referring to Karin, the red headed witch, not Gaara. She's always insulting me whenever I want to take a break and trying to get me out of her vision of getting to Sasuke." he laughed "Like Sasuke would ever want her."  
" Oh well I have been wanting for a vacation but I need to stay for my village." She said, now kinda drunk after gulping down two drinks.  
"You can't seriously be busy all of the time." he said as he finished the rest of his second round, still wanting more  
" well we don't have much ninjas not everyone is used to this dang desert." She said and sipped.  
"So you're telling me.. that you don't get any breaks, you always stay in the heat, and you've never drank before? I would've been long gone by now." he got more sake and sipped it  
" Well...hic no ones asking for you to...hic stay here~" She said.  
Suigetsu started to get drunk after his 4th one "Oh really.. because, you.. look a little drunk to me.." he kept drinking his sake  
She sipped another one, " N-no...I'm not drunk you are." She said.  
"Nooooo.. I am not. I am a master at this. I can drink as much as I want and still be fine.. You, my friend... This is your first time so, you are drunk.. And just to prove my point..." he got a few bottles of sake and chugged them all at once.  
" But your drunk~" She said and drank more.  
"I am not.." he took her sake and finished it for her "You.. you should give me the rest of your's.. I can handle it. You don't. need any more."  
" H-hey don't...steal mine~ and I can handle more than you...think." She said and drank more.  
"I drank uh.." he tried to count on his fingers but they looked blurry " I lost count.. but I bet I can drink more than you!" he got some more  
" I bet not!" She said and started drinking.  
Suigetsu challenged "I bet so!" he got a lot more and started drinking them, trying to get more down than her  
She got some more and started chugging. She felt so dizzy and drunk.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think we should go back to my place" she said  
"O-okay.. but I'm taking these with me." He grabbed a few bottles of sake and walked out with her.

"Alright, let's just go." she said

everything looked fuzzy to him "Are you sure that you know where you're going?"  
" yeah I know the way to my place." She said and made it to her door and opened it.  
Suigetsu slowly walked inside, trying not to fall or spill the last two bottles of sake in hand.  
" let...me have a bottle." She said noticing that he had brought two bottles.  
Suigetsu placed the bottle in her hand "I thought.. you were drunk.. you should .. be cut off."  
" What?" She asked as she sipped.  
"How many did you have?" he stared at his bottle  
" I don't...know" She said  
He finished his last one and set the empty bottle on the table "I had.. more than you."  
she just finished her last one, " how do you...know you don't even remember." She asked.  
"Hey! I remember.. that I drunk more than you!" he released his sword from his strap and set it on the floor "I knew.. I was probably going to stab myself with that.. if I didn't move it away,"  
" Wow..." she said.  
He leaned his face on the wall "I am.. so drunk."  
" told you..." She said and hiccupped  
Suigetsu clumsily pointed at her "You're more drunk than me.. so what are you talking about?"  
" No im not..." She said and nearly ran into the wall but stopped herself.  
Suigetsu laughed at her "Look at you... Can't even walk without.. running into something." he slowly pulled his face from the wall and walked a few feet, only to trip on the leg of the table and fall back on her bed "I meant to do that.."  
" your doing it too..." she said and walked to the couch and sat down.  
He laid flat on his back on the bed "No, I am so sober.. It was my intention to trip over... Uh, what happened again?" he was too drunk to remember anything  
" I...don't even know anymore." she said, " Im too drunk I don't even know." She added.  
"That is why..you should have given your drinks to me.." he raised his arm up "I am the master of... uhh... something I don't remember.. But I know this, I could easily go back to that place and get some more.. I can handle it!" his cheeks were already pink from his intoxication  
" Lets not...and your just as...drunk as I am so hush!" she said and crossed her arms. " Wait a minute where we talking about?" She asked.  
Her words were sketchy to him "You said, you thought it would be a good idea if.. we drank some more." he grinned as rolled onto the floor  
" We should." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

He used the bed to support himself as he got up again. "Let's go find some." he started to reach for his sword but then decided it wasn't necessary to carry it along. He walked slowly to the door.  
She followed him out the door. She wobbled next to him hoping not to fall over and pass out.  
He pointed "There it is." he walked inside and over to a seat. It took him a moment to get on it. "There we go" he asked for some sake, trying to look as sober as possible  
She sat next to him and tried to do the same and asked for one.  
Suigetsu finally got some and started drinking it. He smiled "That feels nice.."  
" yeah..." she agreed and sipped her sake.  
"Now you can't say it was your first time.." he was starting to get really drunk  
" yeah, and you know what you aint half bad afterall.~" She said, already been drunk after his 4th bottle of sake.  
"I like you too.. And not just because you're so weird when you're completely drunk.." he kept sipping his drink  
" Im...weird you are too..." She said and playfully and drunkily punched him in the arm.

"Woah" he fell over to the ground. "I'm okay." he sat up and clumsily climbed back onto his chair.  
" you sure?" she asked and watched him get back up and sit back on the chair.

He drank more "I'm sure, you just caught me off-guard is all." he playfully pushed her slightly.  
" How did I do that again...?" She asked totally not remembering what it was they were talking about.  
Suigetsu laughed "We're so sober!" he gulped down more sake than he could keep track off  
" yes we are!~" She said drunkily.  
Suigetsu had a drunken smile on his face as he finished another bottle of sake. "I remember why I started drinking again.."  
" why, wasn't it to have fun or something...?" she asked as she finished her last bottle, " I think im done." shge said.  
Suigetsu nodded "That and.. I feel amazing!" he tried not to topple over on the chair again as he said that.  
" Heehee...I do too a lil never...knew drinking was so fun~" she said

"I do it on every adventure" he grabbed one of his water bottles that he always put his sake in, but it was empty now. He started to refill it "You've been missing out.. I don't think I've ever drank this much before at once.. None of my other times could hold a bottle to it"

" well I'm done with sake for now I'm so drunk...I don't know where I'm going." She said.

Suigetsu licked the last drop of sake from his bottle and put his now sake full water bottle back on its holder. "Okay.. I think I can be done too..." he didn't know where to go either "I'm sure we'll figure it out along the way..." he got up and pushed against people as he walked out the bar.  
She followed behind him and exited the bar. She looked around and saw everything was fuzzy and giggled.  
He looked up at the sky "When did it get so dark? I can hardly see anything." he could barely keep his eyes open so he rammed into a wall and fell over  
" Are you...alight. we should head back to my place...and your right it is dark." She said and looked up  
Suigetsu didn't move from the ground "Hn.. I don't.. I don't want to move. I'm too drunk to get up."  
" I aint carrying you." She said.

"It's not like you can walk very well yourself in the first place." he continued to lay on the ground  
" I know I cant...I don't know where is." she said and looked around.  
"Well I'm not moving. I can't keep my eyes open..." he wanted to pass out  
" ugh." she groaned and starting dragging him back to her place.  
Suigetsu's body left a trail as Temari drug him. He mumbled "I feel so great... but I can't stay awake..I'm still pretty, right?" he couldn't think straight anymore  
" yes your still pretty." She kept on dragging him until she finally got home after 5 houses and having to run away bc she thought it was her house and entered.

He was drug inside her place "Awe, we're not being robbers anymore? Finally you found your place." he smirked as he was dropped to the floor.  
" oh be quiet...you.." she said and flopped on her couch.

**That's it for now! I will add more/fix it up later (:**


End file.
